


Wet Dream

by RoseInBlood



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseInBlood/pseuds/RoseInBlood
Summary: R18警告看似是多V1其实一直都是1V1！！！！文末会给一点设定上的补充！！！！！天使米（？）×天使英（？）哪里不爽告诉我千万别举报谢谢各位！！！如果可以的话👇





	Wet Dream

这里是天堂的审判台。一个巨大的明亮的圆台，上面飘着虚无缥缈的雾气，四周是十二根高大的雕刻精美的白色石柱，石柱上雕刻着形态各异的石像。审判台的正中央，一个比石像还高的十字架悬浮在那里。

一个低垂着头颅的天使被缚在那个十字架上。

铁质的锁链一圈一圈地紧紧缠绕在天使白得仿佛有些透明的手臂上，被勒着的地方有些微微发红。宽松的罗马裙被绳索分割成几个不规则的几何形状，紧贴在他的身上。裸露的白皙脚踝被铁环锁住，又被两根铁索分别系在两旁的石像上，引得两条细长的腿向两边分开去。

还有一个天使在这台上。他展开双翼，抱臂静立在比十字架上的天使略高的位置上，向下俯视着那个罪人。

亚瑟·柯克兰知道自己为什么会被审判。

他作为圣洁的、无瑕的侍奉神的使者，他不该爱上别人。

不该爱上这个，正审判着自己的，同样圣洁的、无瑕的阿尔弗雷德天使长。

他的脸庞，是神最满意的雕像，坚毅，帅气，迷人。他的四肢是那么的完美，每一根肌肉线条仿佛都充满了力量。

心中爱的那簇火苗，不知从何而起，又不知何时悄然旺盛起来，直到它烧掉了圣洁，烧掉了廉耻，烧掉了理智。

他就这样的，向他所爱着的大天使长表达了爱意。疯狂地、不顾一切地。

于是他被审判，理所应当。被他深爱着的大天使长。

他垂着头，等待大天使长审判的话语落下，然后承受他作为罪人应当承受的一切。

“亚瑟·柯克兰，”阿尔弗雷德用低沉的嗓音宣布着，“背弃了对神明的信仰，玷污了对神明的忠贞。”

“我将审判你。”

亚瑟听着这些，说不清心里的感受。是痛恨自己对神明的不忠更多一些？还是心碎于阿尔弗雷德无情的审判更多一些？他不知道，因为他感受到阿尔弗雷德正在向他靠近。他在炫目的圣光中闭上了眼睛，等待自己的终焉。

他感到一阵风吹过，微微掀起了自己的裙摆，露出了自己不洁的器官。

他试图稍稍并拢双腿，使得自己在心爱的人面前看起来不那么狼狈不堪。不过他的努力是似乎徒劳的，连接他脚链的石像纹丝不动。

他知道阿尔弗雷德已经飞到了他面前。因为他感受到了阿尔弗雷德的热量。他已经做好心理准备，等待着一道鞭子，或者是一把匕首。

不过没有鞭子，也没有匕首，而是一只滚烫的手，从被风吹起的裙下探入，顺着亚瑟的背部一路抚摸上去。亚瑟被摸得一阵微微颤抖，睁开看向阿尔弗雷德的湿漉漉的绿眼睛里充满着疑惑。

紧接着他就看见了那双平日里毫无感情的冰蓝色眼睛里，似乎有些什么喷薄欲出。

阿尔弗雷德伸出一只手来捏起亚瑟的下巴，迫使他张开嘴；另一只手里红光一闪，一粒丸药出现在阿尔弗雷德的指间。阿尔弗雷德将它扔进亚瑟的嘴里，并阖上他的下巴迫使他吞咽下去。

异物被迫划过嗓子，使得亚瑟咳嗽了起来。不过亚瑟很快就感受到仿佛有一股热流涌向四肢，使它们兴奋得有些发疼，同时下体竟颤颤巍巍地站了起来，后面也有一种不可言说的感觉。

阿尔弗雷德见亚瑟已经开始面红耳赤地喘着粗气，粗暴地一把撕碎了本就被风吹的摇摇欲坠的裙子。亚瑟忽然就注意到，阿尔弗雷德的下体也立了起来，涨成可怖的大小。亚瑟在药物的作用下已经失去了思考和判断的能力，不过本能的直觉让他感到恐惧，还有一些隐隐约约的……兴奋和期待？

阿尔弗雷德打了个响指，亚瑟感到绑着自己脚踝的两根铁链转换了方向，使得自己的后庭在阿尔弗雷德面前暴露无遗。阿尔弗雷德伸出两根手指，撑开了亚瑟从未被人开发过的小穴，然后直接挺身而入。

亚瑟感到了从未有过的强烈快感袭来，刺激得他瞬间红了脸仰起脖子来，发出了一声娇喘。他已经无力去思考自己异于平常的甜腻声音，因为阿尔弗雷德很快就开始一下一下地耸动起来。药物使得亚瑟的内壁湿润得已经能滴出水来，让阿尔弗雷德能够快速地大幅度进出，逼得亚瑟发出越来越娇媚的声音。

环境空旷，偌大的审判台上只有一对天使在疯狂地做爱。安静得只能剩下从交合处传出的淫靡水声，从大腿根部流下然后滴落的水滴的声音，亚瑟难耐的娇喘声，以及阿尔弗雷德用力时发出的低低的喘息声。亚瑟能感受到阿尔弗雷德的手摸过的地方仿佛点起了火焰，没被摸到的皮肤在叫嚣着想被抚摸的渴求，而被摸过的地方有些失落的留恋那种电流流过似的酥麻感觉。

亚瑟被撞得一下一下地前后略微摆动，眼神迷离地望着背着光的阿尔弗雷德的脸。那张脸还是完美得如同雕塑，不过那双眼中倒映着的，是欲望的深渊。亚瑟痴痴地看着阿尔弗雷德，在逐渐强烈的快感中模糊了视线。绳索束缚了亚瑟想要挣扎扭动的躯体，阿尔弗雷德见他乱动，稍稍用力地一巴掌拍在亚瑟的屁股上，下身的动作却越发凶猛起来。终于白光覆盖了视野，亚瑟射了出来。

高潮的余韵中，亚瑟隐约觉得所处的环境不再是那个被圣光照耀的审判台，而有点像人类学生的教室。他看到自己身上穿着学生的校服，经历过高潮后无力地瘫在课桌上。

很快，他的视野里出现了同样是学生装束的阿尔弗雷德。不过在他旁边，大天使长依旧穿着整齐，仿佛根本就没有被疯狂的性爱影响到。那个学生看到他的那一刻就立即红了脸，往后踉跄了两步。

不知道是不是亚瑟的错觉，他总觉得大天使长的发色稍稍变深了些，翅膀也没有平时那么洁白了，可能是因为没有圣光照耀的缘故吧。“这里是你的梦境，”亚瑟听见大天使长在这样对看起来有些犹豫的学生说着，“你可以想怎样就怎样。”那个学生的眼睛中开始酝酿着一些深沉的情绪，缓缓向桌子上瘫软无力的亚瑟走了过去，“平时不敢说的，不敢做的。梦里为什么不能放纵自己呢？”

学生的眼里出现了和刚才大天使长眼中一模一样的疯狂和欲望。他就像一头野兽瞬间扑了上来，不分彼此地扯碎了双方的衣服，然后粗暴地分开亚瑟的双腿狠狠地插入。亚瑟发现自己除了发出一些无意义的哼哼声什么都不能做，四肢只能任由那个学生摆布。学生伏在亚瑟身上，双手摁住亚瑟的身体，腰部不断发力向前顶弄。他狠狠地吻着亚瑟，唇齿紧紧地贴着，舌头在亚瑟嘴里疯狂乱窜，掠夺亚瑟口中的每一分氧气。毫无经验的亚瑟被憋得像是要窒息，只能发出微弱的“呜呜”声。下体的快感又随着阿尔弗雷德动作的加快而逐渐加强，亚瑟爽得仿佛失了声般哑着嗓子叫喊着射了出来。

眼神失焦了一段时间后，亚瑟又感觉自己出现在了晃晃悠悠的甲板上。他似乎又赤裸着身子被绳子给缚住，然后侧卧在地上。他看见不远处穿着海军制服的阿尔弗雷德在和坐在船舷上的大天使长交流着。这回亚瑟觉得可能不是错觉，就算在阳光的照耀下，大天使长的发色还是更深了些，有些棕色的感觉。翅膀也像蒙了一层灰一般。

“想对这个海盗这样很久了对吧。”亚瑟听到大天使长这样对海军说着。“我有这个自信，”海军笑得放肆而张扬，“就算不是在梦里，我也能征服这只英国小野猫。”海军走到他身边，挑起了亚瑟的一缕头发，“明天，按照计划明天我就可以登上亚瑟的船，到时候，”海军的笑容逐渐加深，“我就可以像这样，绑着这个可爱的小猫咪，然后和他做。看着他那平日里傲气的眼睛充斥不甘，又逐渐消弭在欲望里。”海军开始伸出手在亚瑟的大腿根部留恋，“小猫咪，这可能是我最后一次在梦里和你做啦，以后你就会用你那可爱的小屁股填满我的每一个晚上了。”海军把手指探进亚瑟的后穴，发出了一阵惊叹，“哇哦，这么湿了啊，看来是等我很久了呢。”阿尔弗雷德立刻把手指换成了自己的巨物，“可是你跟我约定的喔，谁先打败另一个人就能操他，这么看来我这么顺风顺水的成功了是不是你本来就想被我上啊。”

已经高潮过两次的身体无比敏感。阿尔弗雷德微微擦过他的皮肤都会引起亚瑟的一阵战栗，更别说他伸出一只手来在亚瑟胸前的乳粒揉搓，又低下头去用牙齿和舌头伺候被冷落的另一边。亚瑟感觉自己彻底浸泡在欲望里，屈服于自己体内涌动的快感，被绳索限制着的身体开始随着阿尔弗雷德的动作微微起伏，不顾自己早已红肿的小穴，想要更多更多更多更多，任由快感在自己的全身疯狂流窜。阿尔弗雷德快来操我，快来用精液填满我，快一点再快一点再快一点。很快，亚瑟第三次射出来。这次他不再感到疲惫或者什么其他的抵触情绪，反而开始渴求更多。

当他爽得眯起来的眼睛睁开的时候，他发现自己又变换到了一个极暗的地方。身后是一张巨型的柔软的床，身上是阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德的头发彻底变成了黑色，翅膀也是。巨大的黑色翅膀挡住了阿尔弗雷德身后作为屋子里唯一光源的窗户，阿尔弗雷德这回很轻松地把自己的巨柱插进亚瑟的屁股里，“我的宝贝，”阿尔弗雷德吮咬着亚瑟的耳垂，“爱当然是无罪的了，”阿尔弗雷德不紧不慢地缓缓抽插着，“不过鉴于你一不小心被魔王爱上了，所以当然是要想办法让你堕天啊。”本来已经舒服得眯着眼享受的亚瑟这时才显出一丝慌乱，忙别过脸去看自己的身边，震惊地发现床的四周散落着一圈白色的羽毛，他急忙舒展了一下自己的翅膀，发现它已经变成了一双蝠翼。忽然，他又感到一股陌生的快感，转回头发现阿尔弗雷德叼着一个桃心形状的什么东西在舔吮。这个桃心状的东西连着一根细长的黑色尾巴，顺着尾巴看下去，末端竟然在……自己的身上。

“小宝贝，别用这种表情看着我，”阿尔弗雷德不慌不忙地继续抽插着，“难道说你想被扔到地狱之门受业火灼烧？还是扔到血池里被低阶恶魔吞噬肉身？”亚瑟有些害怕的缩了缩，又瞪着湿漉漉的眼神无辜地露出害怕的眼神，“所以，宝贝。”阿尔弗雷德舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“你对自己的堕天方式还满意吗？”见亚瑟开始疯狂点头，阿尔弗雷德露出了恶劣的微笑。

“那么，亚瑟，就和我一起沉溺在欲望的沼泽里，做我的淫魔吧。”阿尔弗雷德将最后一下狠狠地捅了进去，看着亚瑟不能抑制地流出口水，脸上露出渴望的表情。“以我的精液为食，从早到晚一刻不停的和我做吧。”

\-----------------------------我是广受好评的分割线------------------------------  
然后闹铃响了亚瑟醒了。  
红着脸的单身大学生去洗内裤了。  
一会还要和学弟出去录视频，也不知道阿尔弗雷德到底是想到了什么点子，非要去宾馆录。宾馆离宿舍有点远，得赶快过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是设定补充。米一直都是魔王，天使是他的一部分灵魂，学生啊海军啊都是，所以其实和英做的从头到尾都是魔王米hhhhhhh然后英喜欢米的同时米也喜欢上英了，只不过一直打算尊重英的意愿不想强抢天使结果这个小妖精它表白了！！！！他跟我表白了！！！！！（魔王内心OS）那我能忍吗当场把人拽回家里开始过上没羞没臊的生活hhhhhhh其实想写出英逐渐耽于欲望的感觉但是似乎还是有点生硬？  
> 全文意义上的补充设定，关于全文性行为描写都比较模糊而混沌，英也没什么多余的动作和反应，都是因为这是英的春梦hhhhh（在给自己描写垃圾找理由.jpg）而且文末彩蛋，打个广告欢迎收看由学长和学弟携手录制的行车安全公益宣传视频！！！戳作者老福特或者AO3看详情！！！！（玩家因打广告被禁言


End file.
